Fiona and Finn's Journy
by MaliceInlist
Summary: It wasn't every day you meet the only human alive, the strongest warrioress in all of Ooo and the most beautiful girl you've ever seen all in one day... Finn X Fiona  M for stuff in chapters later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Meeting Strange New People**

The day was quiet in the land of Ooo, only the silent sound of chirping birds, and rustling of leafs in the wind could be hear. A large tree was in view, but this...this was no ordinary tree.

Its shingles were dark green, covered with spots of pink and yellow. It towered over the empty plains around it, high above its chimney let out dark black smoke. The many round windows that decorated its side were dark, except for a single window that was lit. A figure leaned against its frame her soft golden hair spilling across her shoulders, the wind picking it up and making it flow out of the open window. She clutched the edge of the window, watching as the last of the stars dissipated, as the sun rose over the horizon. Her blue eyes scanned the treeline far from her home, she wore dark orange pajamas and pink sweatpants...standing out against her milky skin. She adorned a gentle round face, and voluptuously curved hips and legs. Her chest was broad, showing her maturing breasts and the soft tone of her arms. This was Fiona. Like any other day her routine went as usual, wandering around the land of Ooo and slaying bad guys, doing things to help people. She thought about the Prince Gumball...and her mind went foggy as she pictured him. Fiona shook her head and regained her composure, ready to take on whatever came her way.

It wasn't until she stopped and noticed...no birds chirped...no rustling...their was one noise that came out above it all. A strange cackle...like...like that which a hyena would make. She looked out the window to see the source of the noise...and saw a couple figures in the sky.

One had a long wavy mane, he looked old, and crepid with a rusty golden crown adorning his head. In his hands was a small figure, her features were easily distinguishable from the stark blue to the sudden pink outburst of her outfit. Two more figures were behind them, one was large and yellow...he was enormous as well. The second figure she...really couldn't see all that well. Fiona decided to listen...instead of following her warrioress instinct. "Come back here Ice King!" The old man did a air loop and shouted back "Nevvveeer!" Before he began to conjure up a storm of some sort. Fiona grasped her shoulders as a gust of cold air hit her, and suddenly clouds began to launch an blizzard of hail. The two figures quickly plummeted landing in the plains below...Fiona gasped

She quickly ran upstairs and awoke her feline companion Cake. The cat jumped up startled as she shook her bed, "Come on Cake! We got trouble..." She immediately understood following her master faithfully out the door. Fiona managed to pull on her favorite yellow sweater, running through the freezing cold until she noticed a few blotches in the distance. They made their way closer and finally came upon the fallen duo. One was a dog, his fur a strange yellowish color. His companion however caught her eye. He wore a similar blue shirt that she did, and had blue shorts and a white bear hat. He had an blank expression on his face, and she couldn't help but look at the boy in wonder. Fiona felt Cake shiver in the cold, and spoke "Hurry up! Lets get these guys back inside!" With that Cake extender her tail, enlarging it and wrapping the two into her fur and running back to their tree hut.

Finally inside Cake set the two on a large fluffy blow up mattress, and covered them in warm sheets. Fiona gently sat next to the boy...she couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason...taking her small hands she gently removed his hat. Revealing a small tuff of golden blonde hair that ran to his neck. She ran her hand through it experimentally amazed at the soft and sleek feel of it. A thought crossed her mind...'Is he...a Human!" Fiona looked behind her and saw her cat Cake sleeping peacefully on the plain orange couch of theirs, she let her eyes go back to the boy once again. She grabbed the green pack she found on him...and it looked almost just like hers. Opening it she pulled out its contents...

A sword...some junk food...and pictures? She shuffled through them...they were of this boy. He stood in one with his dog friend both laughing and smiling. Another he blushed at a pink haired girl whom hugged him...and lastly he was alone. Sitting on a hill looking up. She saw a hint of sadness in the boys eyes and flipped the picture over. On it was black marker...it read. *Worst day ever...last human...that's me. I'm Finn.*

She read the message over and over...last human? Her eyes once again situated on him...she smiled "I guess...were not." She said as a matter of factly and placed everything back in his pack. Placing it back at his side before picking up Cake...and heading up the stairs.

*Next Day*

Finn grunted...his mind was foggy and dazed from the previous days battle. He then smelt something...something good like food. His nosed traced the scent and then he looked around. He was in a small room...and for some reason it looked eerily similar to his own tree house. Jake was layed out next to him, his eyes closed and chest rising and falling softly. Finn didn't know what was going on he noticed his pack was layed gently by him...and the smell it still taunted his nose. He heard voices...so being the stealthy ninja hero he was...went to investigate. Stepping down some stairs quietly he finally hear some clarity in the voices. One was feminine, and very elegant the other seemed...tomboyish more wild tint in its tune.

"Come on Cake...they can't be evil I mean how can something that looks like that in its sleep be evil?" He heard a huff. "He could be faking...you trust to easily Fiona." Another sigh was heard from down below, "Oh...your cranky aren't you?" The voice huffed again. "You want your squeaky?" Their was a sudden bang and a few scrapes as something scurried around down below. Finn peeked his head down and saw a cat. It was colored white with blotches of orange and chased a small rubber mouse. Finn saw part of another figure only her back and knelt over...trying to get a closer look. He slipped. "Ahhhhh!" He yelped as his chest and side was met with ruff wood. Fiona and Cake gasped as the boy came tumbling down the stairs smacking into the counter. "Ouch..." Finn let out rubbing his head. "Hey! Hey boy you okay?" That same voice called at him. He shook his head and let his vision clear when his eyes met bright blue ones. Her hair hung out the side of her hood, which had two prominent bunny ears sticking out of its top. Finn found himself momentarily enthralled by the girl in front of him, wondering exactly WHAT she was. "I'm...okay I guess." He said standing. "Good...didn't want to have to actually patch you up." She laughed the sarcasm in her voice ringing. "Yea...hey what exactly...are you?" He asked questionably looking her over. Fiona blushed "I'm a girl you idiot!" She said before looking away. "No way you can't be a girl, cause their are no...well no human girls maybe you got gills..." He said reaching up and touching her hood. "Gills! I'm a human you dope!" She growled frustratedly at him. Finn looked suprized "But...I thought...I'm the last human." Fiona turned back and worked on her cooking ignoring him. "Well apparently not." Finn could feel something after she said that...like her harsh shell at the moment was a fog...hiding something else. "I'm Finn by the way! The greatest adventurer in all of Ooooooo!" Fiona looked back smirking "Ohhh really?" He smiled and puffed out his chest. "Sure am!" Fiona giggled "I'd be willing to bet on that." Finn's expression changed to that of embarrassment. "Come on hero boy...if you can beat me then your the best in Oooo."

"No...I can't fight a girl...its against my morals." Fiona scoffed, "Oh come on..." Cake then interrupted. "Shes got more of a boy personality than a marauder." Fiona blushed and threw a pot at the cat. "Well?" She said once more placing her hands on her hips. "Your on!" Suddenly another noise was heard upstairs. "Oh my glob!" Finn sheepishly rubbed his head . "Jake's awake."

*A few minutes later*

Fiona took her stance, no weapon in hand as did Finn. Cake and Jake watched in anticipation, both shaking at the cool fight that was about to start. Finn drew his golden sword, and Fiona drew her Ruby Sword...they waited a moment and charged. Both clashed against each others blades with a grunt. "Not bad for a boy!" She teased. "Not bad for a girl!" Finn yelled back swinging. Fiona dodged carefully placing her feet as to not get tangled in anything. "Alright boy...lets see if you can dodge this..." She said deviously, quickly spinning and making a ruby blur. The combat lasted close to 6 hours, Jake and Cake now sitting there bored. "You want some cake?" She offered looking over at the dog. "Only if its got ice cream in it."

*Later that night*

Fiona now lay side by side with Finn both sweating and exhausted..."Best...*huff* two outta three?" She said in the moonlight. Finn smiled "I'm...gonna win" They stood again and fought, both exhausted and tired. Fiona made one last blow trying to smack the worn golden sword from Finns hand, but missed. She stumbled the weight and force of her swing bringing her down on top of him. They landed with a thud both in a daze before they realized how close they were. Her chest was pressed against him, faces mere centimeters apart. They both blushed furiously and jumped up now fully awake. "Uh...uh yea sorry." She shuddered "Yea...uh...maybe we should call it a night" Finn nodded and they awkwardly made their way into the tree.

Fiona quickly made her way upstairs closing her door quickly and quietly, she shuffled out of her cloths not even bothering to get her pajamas on. Her wild blonde hair messily covering her bed as she pulled the purple and pink sheets over. 'My god...what was that?' she thought trying to calm her beating heart. She closed her eyes...trying best to snuggle deeply into the blankets that smothered her nude body.

Finn layed downstairs...still in his shirt and pants laying on the mattress Fiona had set for him. His heart thumped out of control, beating against his ribcage in fury. 'Alright... calm down...man she makes me all...all yuck like I get around PB...whew...whew...' he thought to himself trying to keep his own heart from completely exploding inside of him. 'Now that I think about it...she is...uh kinda cute' He blushed. The night wore on slowly, Finn layed in his bed unable to sleep...thinking about what had happened between him and the beautiful warrioress a few hours before. He thought of Princess Bubblegum...trying his best to purge his mind of these thoughts, but for some reason...the normal feeling of relief and enchantment he felt upon seeing the Princess all but faded...his mind reverting to Fiona and his heart fluttering.

Fiona lay in her own bed, sweating as she awoke from her sleep...looking up at the pale pink and brown ceiling. Her eyes darted to the window, counting the endless amount of stars gracing the sky...she closed her eyes again...Finn...that boy. She rubbed her head...'What is that boy doing to me?'

**Slow Chapter yea, I know. Next Chapter will be uploaded on the 12th, "Chapter II-Gumball Kingdom Arrival Part I" Stay tuned for more adventurous goodies of Finn, Fiona, Jake and Cake. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Gumball Kingdom Arrival Part I **

Fiona lifted her head wearily off of the plush purple pillows of her bed, thoughts of last night had kept her awake through the eerie silence. She streached her arms and legs, hearing audible cracks as her joints relesed. The early morning greeted her with a cold gust of wind, the sweet smell of the Gumball Kingdom that lay only through the dark forests just North of her home. Fiona reached around for her cloaths, finding the blue sweatpants and T hidden under a thick wool blaket. She slipped them on, but then felt her hair fully sway about, no awesome hat to keep it in place. She searched franticly tossing things over and lifting her bed up. Fiona tried to think...where did she toss it last night? Fiona tossed another item away and heard a thunk as someone fell let out a yelp.

*Earlier*

Finn awoke from his peaceful slumber looking up at the orangish colored cieling of Fionas home. He yawned seeing sleeping friend laying upside down on the small couch with Cake sitting nearby, a plate of melted icecream cake nearby. He smirked at his friends antics and heard a loud thunk from upstairs, followed by a few angry grunts. Finn grasped his sword and cautiously came up the stairs, 'Fiona must be being attacked! By a tree...yea a...the trees alive and taking revenge, yea thats it!' He then took one more step and stood in the door, only to have a large wooden barrel smack his forehead.

Finn tumbled back down the stairs, Fiona slightly winced..."Oops...my bad." She muttered quickly making her way down the stairs. She saw Finn laying out across the hard wood. She bit her lip slightly and stepped down to him, reaching down to help him up, "Thanks Fiona...man I hit my head ha..." His words stopped when he saw her, without her hat she looked to wild...her hair fraying dowards in thick golden curls that seemingly cascaded down her broad back and shoulders. Finn forced himself up to look away and stammered, "Uh...okay so what was happening up there?" He said awkwardly. Fiona cocked an eyebrow, "I lost my awesome hat..." She then noticed somthing sticking out from behind her door. "ohhh...wait never mind." She laughed pulling it from its resting place and quickly situating it back around her head.

"So...when you crashed yesterday...who were you chasing?" Finn looked down sadly "The Ice King...he got away with the princess to." Fiona nodded "Huh...I wonder why he'd be going to the Gumball kingdom." She said to herself turning away from the boy hero and looking out the dimly lit window. She then snapped her fingers and an idea popped into her head. "I got it! I bet all my dirty socks that Prince Gumball knows about where your friend is!" She quickly came over her limbs wiggling estatically, "It'll be awesome!" Fiona shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. They both smirked in excitement, "Adventure Time!"

*On the Road*

The clouds swiftly passed by overhead as the warrior and warrioress rode on the backs of thier magical pets, both laughing as they passed through the fields telling storys of their adventures. A large storm loomed overhead and suddenly daggers began to rain down in the distance. Fiona looked around until she saw a old structure nearby, "Finn! Over there!" She pointed at the ancient home, the dagger storm growing ever closer. Cake and Jake quickly retreated into the structure and Fiona and Finn took out in a sprint. She was close...only a few more metres...

A sudden bolt of thunder startled Fiona, and her food snagged a old tree root. She fell fast her face hitting the dirt making a thud. Finn looked back, the rim of the knife storm was close now over them. He furrowed his brows and ran, hurrying to grab the limp girls hands and hoisting her up. Fiona blushed at Finns sudden heroic actions, he leaned over as knifes pelted over them, Finn grunted as they smacked against his skin. The door to the home only a few feet away two large ears puffed up and shielded them as the pair walked into the dusty room. Fiona coughed as she inhailed a heavy plum of old dander that lingered in the air, Finn mearly cleared his throat after taking a few breaths and sat on a rusty old chair.

Finn sighed and streached his back, making a coarse grunt before turning to look in his pack. Fiona saw their were three cuts on his back, red and swollen but with no blood. She softly layed back and looked up out a small hole torn in the wall seeing the endless sea of glinting metal and sharp steel. Finn suddenly jumped when their was a bright pinkish/red glow in the distance, Fiona didn't even blink...it wasn't uncommon. The Gumball Kingdom was protected by several massive towers, that used electron gumminess to make a protection dome or somthing, she never really payed attention during Peppermint Larrys explainations of his many amazing inventions for the Prince. Usually he was in the room as well and...pft she was always locked on him.

It took a few hours and as the last of the knifes clanked against the abandoned homes bricks she rose noticing Finn had fallen asleep along with Cake. She giggled lightly at the two and noticed his dog Jake sitting quietly hands rubbing small circles in his temple. "What'cha doin?" She said curiously crouching by him. "Trying...to imaigine...a goblin...ice cream maker." Finn then spoke from his seemingly asleep state, "No imagining Jake." The dog huffed "But I want icecream!" Finn rose now looking sternly at his yellow companion. "Remember what happened last time!" Jake smirked slightly "Yea...huh...that was fun."

Fiona saw him shake his head in a dissaproving smirk and spin around before calling to her. "Come on people! Lets gett up!" He said in a sythetic voice making her laugh lightly.

They made up for the lost time, once again riding on the backs of thier pets to the large city in the distance. Finn looked at the massive gate before him...the city was surrounded by a huge wall of gumball stones, large Gum-Guards on its tops. Surrounding the city was a moat of dark purple gum-ooze, bubblgum bubbles flying high above. The large drawbridge lowered suspensfully loudly smacking the Cobble candy path that lead into the city. Fiona gestured for Finn to follow running towards the large round roofed castle in the distance.

Fiona jumped gracefully across stands, and grinded her sharp metal soles across the candy roofs, Finn followed shortly behind with their two friends. The Gumball Palace's gates came into view and she quickly stopped waiting for the three. "Man...your the fastest babe I've...ever met." He said with a huff. Fiona only laughed a little and then pointed towards the opening gates. The sigh amazed him...thier were candy statues of creatures and monsters, a large foundtain of hot cocolate gracing the sugary gardens center. Fiona then saw an all to familiar figure approach, he gently descended down the Marble Chocolate stairs looking at his champion in enthusiasm.

He wore a reddish purple purple suit, two large puffy shoulder pads on its side. His pants shrug down to his heels and he tapped across the candy stone in sleek purple dress shoes. Gently swiping his hand over the tuft of slick purplish hair he reajusted his small crown before bowing slightly to Feiona. "Hello my Champion Fiona...what brings you to my humble home?" She looked up and smiled...but as she looked at the hansom prince before her...she did not blush...she felt no abnormal rise in her hearbeat or foggness in her mind. Just...normal.

"Well...I...we" She said gesturing back at her Finn and Jake. "Need your help." He looked over her shoulder and stepped foreward, "Oh...hello young sir...and dog?" Finn smiled and raised his hand in vigor "I'm Finn! Greatest adventurer in all of Oooo!" Jake jumped in shrinking to the size of a bird on his head. "And I'm Jake! The Dog!" Prince Gumball placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully "And what would be the predicament you young men could be in?" Finn slightly rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see...this Princess her names Bubblgum..." Gumballs eyes widened "Bonnabie? Why so your the Finn she talks so much about!" Finn looked suprized. "Oh do tell my sister has not spoken of me at all?" Finn shook his head. "Well..how quant...Fiona!" The girl looked up at him and stood cautiously "Yes...Gumball?" He rose his hands "Let us properly introduce your friends to our Kingdom! Could you be as nice as to show these gentlmen to my quarters?" She nodded. "Come on 'Greatest in all of Ooo" She mocked looking back at him slyly.

**Chapter III: Gumball Kingdom Arrival Part II **

**More awesome adventureness on the way!**


End file.
